Etoile du soir
by Ewina
Summary: OS imprévu, plusieurs points de vue décrivant la situation et l'importance d'Arwen à leurs yeux. Parce qu'elle a vraiment sa place dans le SDA.


Étoile du Soir

Disclaimer : Les personnages, leurs histoires et leur monde sont à Tolkien, comme toujours. Et j'espère ne pas les dénaturer ici.

Note : Je ne sais pas trop ou situer cette non-intrigue, mais je dirais avant les guerres de l'anneau, et après Dol Guldur . C'est de l'imprécision totale me direz-vous, mais c'est parce que cette histoire est de toute éternité, enfin on va dire ça comme ça.

* * *

Elle était assise sous un arbre ; les quelques rayons de soleil transperçant le feuillage illuminait sa chevelure d'ébène par intermittence. Sur ses genoux, un livre ouvert. Son visage légèrement penché vers sa lecture, elle semblait parfaitement absorbée. Les pépiements, l'odeur diffuse des fleurs et la chaleur du vent d'été complétait la scène et l'enveloppaient d'une extrême douceur.

Secouant la tête, Elrond se retourna vers les feuillets jonchant son bureau. L'heure n'était pas à la contemplation, si paisible que fût la scène qu'il regardait de sa fenêtre, quelques instants auparavant. Ses fils n'allaient pas tarder à revenir de leurs patrouilles. Comme à chacun de leurs retours, il apporteraient des nouvelles bien pires que les précédentes, comme à chacun de leurs retours, leur père pourrait surprendre sur leur visage un peu plus de mélancolie à la vision de leur foyer, si beau, si protégé, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Ce n'étaient plus des enfants maintenant, ils avaient autant d'expérience que bien des elfes, mais il avait espéré ne pas découvrir de lassitude ni de découragement chez eux avant longtemps.

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'elfe se tourna de nouveau vers le jardin. Sa fille, heureusement, n'avait pas à assister à tous ces changements aussi régulièrement. En elle subsistait encore un peu d'innocence. En ce sens, elle était l'image même de ce que devrait être le monde : doux, sage et déterminé. En ce sens, elle était l'étoile du soir de son peuple. Elle représentait tout ce qui méritait d'aller de l'avant, toujours, et de dépasser même cette lassitude écrasante.

Levant les yeux de son ouvrage, Arwen le déposa sur le banc de pierre sur lequel elle se tenait. Des chants se faisant entendre dans le lointain. Sûrement le retour d'une patrouille, se dit-elle à mi-voix. Se levant, elle se dirigea vers les bâtiments. Les jumeaux rentraient ce soir. Prise dans sa lecture, elle l'avait complètement oublié. Les moments où ils étaient tout trois réunis étaient précieux, elle n'avait que peu d'occasion de les voir. Elle chérissait ces retrouvailles, bien que les dernières aient été teintées d'une étrange tristesse. Leurs voyages semblaient éprouvant, à la fois physiquement et moralement. Les temps étaient sombres. Pourtant, à chacune de leurs rencontres, de véritables éclairs de joie passaient dans leurs yeux en la voyant. Elle descendit les marches en courant. Quels que soient les problèmes, ils étaient là ce soir.

Le bruissement des feuilles accompagnait le bruit cadencé des pas de sa monture sur le sol de la Lorien. Aragorn avait dépassé la lisière de la forêt depuis une heure déjà, mais les soldats qui en gardaient l'accès l'avaient laissé aller seul, sachant qu'il retrouverait son chemin. Le cavalier sourit en apercevant les premiers talans. Venir ici, c'était se ressourcer auprès de la sagesse millénaire des elfes, mais aussi retrouver des amis, une famille qu'il délaissait trop souvent à son goût. Quel contraste entre la vie qu'il menait lors de ses pérégrinations, et la sérénité qu'il retrouvait ici !

En s'enfonçant dans la cité, il sentit cependant comme un changement d'atmosphère. La joyeuse animation qui régnait ordinairement s'était assombrie. Toujours des sourires, des saluts enjoués, mais plus d'éclats de rire, de remarques taquines. Son sourire s'évanouit soudainement. Ce lieu pour lui si particulier, chargé de tant d'émotion et de souvenirs avait donc cédé à la morosité ambiante. Il se sentit envahi par la déception. Et lui, homme vieillissant, déjà usé par les voyages et les combats, qu'allait il apporter à ce peuple qu'il aimait tant ?

Et sa rencontre avec Arwen, qui avait illuminé ces derniers mois. Quelle serait-elle désormais ? L'étoile de son peuple aurait-elle aussi perdu sa douceur et sa joie de vivre ? A cette pensée, la perspective de la revoir se fit plus terne. Lui rappellerait-il combien l'avenir était sombre, ou leur attachement illuminerait-il toujours leurs vies respectives ?

Galadriel avait le regard perdu dans les nuances lumineuses des flots de la Lorien. Un si beau pays qu'il faudrait bientôt quitter, malgré l'attachement, malgré les souvenirs. Leur temps était passé, les plus grandes œuvres devaient désormais être accomplies par des hommes. Le départ des siens était proche. Cependant, si Valinor surpassait en beauté et en majesté toutes les cités, celles des elfes comprises, elle ne compenserait pas la déchirante séparation d'êtres aimés. Perdre sa fille avait été une épreuve, et la situation devait se reproduire sous peu pour nombre de familles de son peuple.

Ses pensées s'attardèrent sur sa petite fille. Arwen Undomiel... elle était bien un symbole des derniers instants des elfes sur la Terre du Milieu. Déchirée entre sa famille, ses racines profondes qu'elle ne souhaitait pas renier, et son amour à la fois pour cette terre où elle avait grandie et pour Aragorn. Elle avait envoyé celui-ci à Fondcombe, la rejoindre. Il avait semblé plus torturé que jamais. Lui n'avait aucun choix à faire, mais sa situation devait lui être pesante. Être l'espoir de tout un peuple est une lourde tâche, et devoir l'imposer à l'être aimé devait le faire culpabiliser.

Serait-elle heureuse, avec pour seul soutient celui de son amour, disparu au bout de ce qui lui semblerait quelques années ? Et ensuite juste le souvenir d'un bonheur passé ? Cela suffit-il à contrebalancer la perte d'une famille, d'un peuple et d'un âge chéri ? D'autre part, partir pour Valinor avec tant d'espoirs avortés ne serait sans doute pas une meilleure solution. Vivre avec des regrets de cette sorte n'est pas un choix qu'elle puisse faire sans hésiter. L'heure n'était certes pas encore venue, mais les évènements se précipitaient.

* * *

NB. Cet OS a été réalisé sans connexion internet, et sans mes livres. Je n'ai donc pas pu vérifier la concordance de cette fic avec l'œuvre de Master. Si vous remarquez des anachronismes, des infidélités, n'hésitez pas à me le communiquer.

De plus, il n'y a aucun suspense, aucune intrigue, ceci a juste été écrit par volonté de rendre un petit hommage à un personnage que je trouve plus profond et plus 'clé' que ce qui a été mis en valeur par ailleurs. Je ne suis pas du tout sûre du rendu. Si c'est illisible, incompréhensible ou trop long, faites le moi savoir !

Et bien sur j'accepte avec grand plaisir les critique positives (de préférence avec un pourquoi).

Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, merci d'en avoir pris le temps.


End file.
